A Dysfunctional Family Of Seven
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: Arthur loved kids. That's why he and Francis took 3 orphands in. But then Arthur takes 2 more in and their family becomes even more dysfunctional. And another thing, who can date the Kirkland-Bonnefoy 'daughter' when she has 4 brothers and 2 fathers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is a new story I started (yes I know I've got too many and that I haven't updated Life As A Child yet, but I'm working on it) because I couldn't get it out of my head. It's with England and France in a relationship and America, Canada and Hong Kong as their wards. Australia and New Zealand will be appearing there later on too. This'll (hopefully) be a multi-chapter story. Okay, so some things you might want to know:**

**Ages-**

**France = 26**

**England = 23**

**America = 15**

**Canada = 15**

**Hong Kong = 13**

**Australia = 10**

**New Zealand = 7**

**Gender-**

**All of them are the usual (males) but New Zealand is a girl!**

**Human Names-**

**France = Francis Bonnefoy**

**England = Arthur Kirkland**

**America = Alfred Freedom Jones **

**Canada = Matthew 'Mathieu' Williams **

**Hong Kong = Karou Wang **

**Australia = Kyle Walters Kirkland**

**New Zealand = Airini Grace Kirkland (eye-ree-nee)**

**Sorry for the super long note but these above things might be important. Anyways, please read and review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

It was a dark, rainy and overall depressingly _muted_ morning in England. Yes, muted. It seemed that the rain and the light fog were muffling all the sounds. Arthur Kirkland sat in the living room on a loveseat near the window, staring out at the wet puddles and the drops of water that jumped into the air as one drop fell into the puddle. The man sighed, sipping his tea daintily and blinking his green eyes. It was six in the morning and none of the other family members were awake, a fact that Arthur used to his advantage. He rarely got the time to relax like this in the quiet. Humming quietly and contently, the man ran a hand through his blond hair, setting his saucer down and getting up, making his way to the front door, picking up an umbrella. A walk in the rain. It seemed like quite a good idea. The Englishman silently let himself out, opening the umbrella and holding it over himself as he shut the door quietly and walked out. His umbrella was instantly put under a barrage of raindrops. The constant pitter-patter was rather soothing. _Why can't it be like this all the time?_ He mused, slowly walking down the rather empty street. The smell of wet dirt was comforting as he walked past a nicely made lawn. He was glad that he didn't live in the city. Otherwise he would never get any peace.

The blond chuckled as the wind whipped his face and raindrops lashed at his cheeks. _Ah the comforts of a rainstorm_. Thunder boomed and the sky remained it beautiful shade of dark, _dark_ gray. He reached the end of the street and paused before deciding to go back. Just then the wind came against him more harshly and the umbrella fought against his grip. The Englishman grinned slightly, fighting back against the wind before the umbrella just turned inside out. He stared at it in blank amazement for a second before letting it go and watching it fly backwards. The Brit let out a laugh, his coat flapping around him and the wind lashing at every part of him. It even found holes in his jacket through which the rainwater came through. The man shivered a bit at the cold water before grinning even more widely. Ah, how he loved the rain. How he loved the tumultuous winds, the beautiful coldness of the raindrops pelting against his face, the harsh winds against his face. The blond battled against the wind and walked back towards his house. Nature seemed hell bent on pushing him backwards though. He laughed again and kept walking forwards. He was walking past a rather abandoned looking house when he heard a cry. A child's cry of fright. Arthur whirled around, searching for the source of the sound, his eyes worried.

"Hello? Child? Are you there?" he called, looking around again. There was a peal of thunder and lightning flashed through the clouds. There was another squeal, and this time Arthur spotted two pairs of eyes watching him from a nearby bush. One pair was an aquamarine blue and was filled with tears; the other was green and filled with a bit of fear and a bit of anger. The blond man quickly moved to the bush, crouching down in front of the bush, trying to coax the children out.

"Come out here, love. Are you both okay? Where are your parents? Why are you both out in the rain? You might catch pneumonia," he said gently. The eyes vanished and Arthur was left to worry for a second before a child rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his neck. Arthur quickly and smoothly took off his coat, draping it around the soaking girl and pulling her close to him while murmuring soothing words under his breath. The boy slowly came into view, his blond hair plastered to his head and looking a bit tense. The Englishman beckoned the boy over, trying to get him closer. The boy cast him a wary glance before slowly, carefully, moving forwards and joining the girl under the jacket. Arthur shivered at the cold rain pelting him before remembering the time.

"What are you both doing here? Where are your parents?" he asked softly. The girl hadn't moved from her position and was quietly sniffling, seemingly leaving the answer to the boy. The boy shifted a bit before finally answering.

"We don't have parents," he replied in an Australian accent, looking at the Brit with a steely glint. "And if you're going to try something with us, I'm warning you, I have a weapon and I know how to use it," he said, apparently trying to threaten him. The Kirkland nodded, standing up properly and scooping the girl up. He offered a free hand down to the now coatless boy.

"Come on, love. I'll take you to my place. I don't want you both dying out here," he said quietly, a small smile on his face when the boy held his hand. Arthur rushed with both the children to his house, slamming the door open to find Francis sitting on the couch. It seemed like the other children were still asleep. The Englishman stood in the doorway with the dripping children, watching as Francis' eyes widened and he hurried over with towels.

"Where were you, _mon cher?_ I was searching for you. And who are these two?" he asked, wrapping the boy in a towel and helping the girl out of the coat and wrapping her into a towel too. The green eyed Brit sighed, setting the girl down and toweling his own hair dry.

"I was out for a walk in the rain when I found these two. There were soaked through and crying," he explained, taking his shoes and socks off, proceeding to take his shirt off too. Francis smirked before looking back down at the children.

"_Bonjour mes cheris_. What are your names?" he inquired, crouching down in front of the girl and gently drying her hair. Arthur was grateful that he was being so gentle with both the children. The boy glared up at them. Arthur studied the boy curiously. He had blond-brown hair with two curls refusing to be flattened, thick eyebrows and forest green eyes. His gaze shifted to the girl who was holding the towel around herself. She had light blond, shoulder-length hair which had two curls shaped like sheep's horns on both side and aquamarine blue eyes. The girl looked at France curiously before glancing at the boy.

"My name is Airini Grace," she finally answered. Her voice was soft and had a light edge to it. Obviously she didn't trust Arthur and Francis yet. The Frenchman looked down at _Airini _smiled, helping her out of her shoes (that were breaking apart) and led her to the fireplace which he had going. The girl's accent sounded like she was from New Zealand. Arthur looked down at the boy, watching him take off his shoes too.

"And what's your name, child?" he asked, watching the child's green eyes narrow in suspicion before the boy sighed.

"Kyle Walters. Can I go sit near the fire?" asked Kyle. The Englishman nodded, escorting Kyle to the fire too. Francis stood up and moved to Arthur, kissing him shortly before looking down at both Airini and Kyle who were huddled together.

"And you found two more," he whispered quietly. The green-eyed man sighed, looking at his boyfriend and gave him a rueful smile.

"What can I say? I couldn't possibly leave them on the streets," he whispered back. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to find it was already eight o'clock. Just as he was about to say something there was stomping on the stairs and two blonds, twins rather, made their way to the living room, squabbling about something or the other. At the noise, Airini and Kyle looked away from the fire and at the two new comers. The twins, in turn, looked curiously at the two boys before at the two men.

"Two more?" asked one in a voice that no one should use in the morning. It was too loud, bright and cheery. Not to mention irritating. Arthur sighed, pulling on a dry shirt that Francis brought him and kicking off his pants to pull on dry sweats. The Frenchman wrapped an arm around the blond Englishman and hauled him onto his lap, laughing at the disgruntled yelp.

"_Oui. _Arthur found zem too. Why don't you introduce yourselves? Zey might be staying for a while," suggested Francis. One of the twins, a slightly long haired blond with wavy hair and violet eyes, nodded, putting the white bundle of fur he had in his arms on the ground. The bundle, a white bear-like dog, raised its head before trundling over to the fire, yawning and plopping down next to the two younger children. The twins glanced at each other before sitting down next to the children too.

"Hi I'm Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! I'm American and totally awesome! What're your names?" inquired the louder of the two. Alfred's twin smiled gently.

"I'm Matthew Williams, Alfred's brother. I'm Canadian though," he said quietly. Airini eyed both the brothers before smiling slightly.

"Hello. I'm Airini Grace," she said, turning her attention back to the fire. The boy next to her didn't bother smiling.

"I'm Kyle Walter, Australian. Airini is from New Zealand," he said gruffly, glaring at Alfred and Mathew before turning his attention to the two older men in the room.

"You never introduced yourselves," he pointed out. Arthur blinked them slowly chuckled, handing Kyle a dry shirt and pants along with a sweatshirt.

"Well, first change your clothes, and you too Airini. Then we can discuss this all we want," he said, ushering the children up the stairs to an empty room.

Francis chuckled, watching his boyfriend go up the stairs. "Ah, 'ow I love watching 'im wiz children. Its 'is drive. 'e loves coming 'ome to be greeted by all of you," he said dreamily. Alfred smiled slightly too, a genuine smile.

"And we definitely thank him for taking us in. You too Frenchie. If it weren't for you guys Mattie and I would be in some random alley begging or something," he said with a small sigh. Matthew smiled too.

"Yes. We really do love you, Papa. _Je vous aime_." The Frenchman ruffled the Canadian's hair and was about to say something when a small Asian boy came into the room with a yawn.

"Good morning Mr. Bonnefoy," he greeted. Francis flashed him a bright smile.

"I told you to call me Papa or Big Brozer, Karou," he said lightly, giving the thirteen year old a hug too before leading them all to the kitchen. Alfred was informing Karou, the small Honk Kong boy, about their newest arrivals when Arthur strolled back into the kitchen with Airini in his arms and the Australian boy holding his hand. He set the girl on the floor where she shyly looked up at all of the other boys. She was wearing a dark blue dress (who knows where England got _that _from) and tights with black boots. She had a sweatshirt on too and her hair had been neatly brushed. Kyle was wearing khaki trousers and a t-shirt along with a sweatshirt too. His hair was also neatly combed with the exception of the two wayward strands. All the others looked down at the two children before Francis finally turned around from the stove and broke out into a wide grin, cooing and rushing to pick Airini up and twirl her around. She giggled and clutched the Frenchman's shoulders to stop her from falling while Kyle quickly greeted Karou and sat down at the table. Arthur smiled a bit before checking on the food and serving it to all the boys sitting at the table. They all dug in heartily with the exception of the Australian. He was still a bit wary. He looked up from his crepes and bit his lip.

"Arthur?" he asked. The Englishman looked up and grinned. All the conversation stopped and Francis and Airini seated themselves at the table too.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Why did you take us in?"

There was a short silence before the green-eyed man laughed.

"Why wouldn't I? You two were obviously alone and I love children. I'm sure you already guessed that all of them aren't related to me in any way. They're all…orphans," he said, smiling again before gesturing to Francis.

"With the exception of the frog. He's my boyfriend," he explained, watching the new arrivals. "Why? Do you wish to leave?"

This time Airini spoke.

"No. Its just… how many people have you taken in? Do you have room for us?"

Francis chuckled.

"Of course we have room for you, _ma Cherie_. Arthur is very…" The Frenchman trailed off, trying to think of a word that wasn't _rich. _He knew how much Arthur hated being referred as that. It was one reason why he had bough such a plain looking, albeit big, house. Well, and Francis had inherited quite some money too.

"Rich!" filled in Alfred with a wide grin. The Englishman face palmed and sighed, shaking his head.

"What have I told you about using that word for me?" he snapped, looking at Airini and Kyle.

"But essentially, he is right. Francis and I are quite…well off," he said, rolling his eyes. Then he shot them both a warm smile. "Plus, I would never dream of leaving you adorable children like you out like that. Especially when you don't have parents. I have to say, I thought I was a sign of god when I found you bot. I think it was yesterday that I had been telling Francis that I wanted a girl in the house." He tapped Airini's nose playfully and smiled warmly at her giggle. Kyle toyed with his food before looking up with his first genuine smile.

"Thank you."

All the other children cheered, along with the Frenchman.

"Welcome to the family, eh?"

* * *

**What do you think? I love the fact that England took care of so many colonies in his time. It must've been terribly hard, but he is rather motherly at time. Plus, FrUK is my favourite pairing! I just love it. Reviews would be appreciated.** ^^

.:|Silver|:.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter though! I'll tell you the ages of the characters now:**

**Francis- 30**

**Arthur- 27**

**Alfred- 19**

**Matthew- 19**

**Karou- 17**

**Kyle- 14**

**Airini- 10**

**Please Review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

It had been four years since Airini and Kyle has joined the family. Four of their best years of their lives, according to them. It was just another day, a weekday to be more precise, and as hectic as always.

"ALFRED! I CALLED YOU DOWNSTAIRS FIVE MINUTES AGO! IF YOU TAKE ANY MORE TIME YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"GEEZ BRO! CAN'T YA JUST WAIT? I WAS DOING MY HAIR!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT AND GET DOWNSTAIRS! EVERYONE'S ALREADY HERE!"

Airini chuckled, eating her toast. Alfred took the most time out of them all in the bathroom. He was becoming quite vain, something which Arthur pointed out a lot. Even Airini didn't take that much time, and she was a girl. Then again, she was a rather different girl. She lived with a gay couple and four 'brothers'. _All men_. And she was the only female. It was never boring, and she had managed to stay feminine. She remembered how shocked her friends had been to find out she didn't have any women in the house. It was rather hilarious. Anyways, back to the situation at hand, Alfred was coming down the stairs, leaping into the kitchen and ruffling his only sister's hair, laughing as she chuckled.

"Heyya guys! The hero has arrived!"

"Do shut up, git. We know you don't care about being late, but I would appreciate it if you didn't make any of the other's late today," replied Arthur smoothly, sipping his tea and checking his watch. "Oh, doesn't your class start in fifteen minutes?" he asked innocently. The American yelped, struggling to stuff as much as toast he could into his mouth and hopped around on one foot, pulling on his socks.

"You look funny," remarked Airini, pulling her bag on. Kyle snorted, hauling his own bag up and following Karou out of the door.

"When doesn't he?"

They laughed and Matthew, taking pity on his brother, took his bag out to the car. Alfred got into Arthur's car (that he usually used) and stuck the key in the ignition, glancing at the kids.

"So who's coming with me today?"

"Me!" exclaimed Airini, jumping into the car. Kyle and Karou went with Matthew into Francis' car. Their guardians waved from the door, watching as the cars left.

"They grow up quickly don't they?" mumbled Arthur, leaning against his boyfriend. The Frenchman sighed, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"_Oui_. And it feels like it was just yesterday zat you found Kyle and Airini in ze rain. Time flies fast when you are 'aving fun."

"I feel old now."

"I assure you, you don't look old, _mon cher_. Now, 'ow about we go inside and 'ave some fun of our own, hmmm?"

"Frog, why must you make everything sound so perverted?"

"_Ohonononon_, you 'ave a dirty mind. For all you know, I could be talking about spring cleaning."

"Oh belt up."

Francis chuckled, leading the Brit inside.

"Ah _mon cher, _let us go inside. And zen we can commence our 'fun'."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Alfred's college classroom…**

Alfred was twitching nervously, chewing on his pen as he stared blankly at the board. He was tense, and angry and nervous all at the same time. It wasn't about the fact that his crush, Lilianne Rosevear, was sitting next to him. No. It was about the fact that he had seen a boy watching his sister.

_**.:|Flashback|:.**_

_Alfred drove to the school, listening to Airini's chattering the whole way. He hadn't really expected her to be the noisy kind. She was always just so…quiet. Anyways, he was glad she talked, because she would otherwise spend most of her time with Matthew in the kitchen, just watching him cook. Arthur was rarely allowed to cook, even though he did make good food, and it was usually Matthew or Francis who cooked. And Airini had developed a fascination in watching them cook or helping them. She was, surprisingly, good. Anyways, they were driving down the street, and soon enough Alfred was pulling up in front of the school. His sister turned to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she said a bright 'see you later' and hopped out of the car. He laughed and waved, watching her walk into the building. He didn't know why he did, but something compelled him to look towards the huge oak tree the stood proudly in the middle of the grounds. There was a particular brown haired boy that caught his attention. And he was staring __**right at Airini**__. While the American would have loved to go there and interroga- er, ask the boy why exactly he was staring at his sister, a tap to the window brought him out of his thought. It was Kyle. Green eyes, much like Arthur's, stared at him worriedly. The Aussie tapped his wrist, and mouthed something. The older boy raised an eyebrow then glanced at the time, cursing and giving a thumbs up, steeping on the gas and shooting down the road. He could question that boy when he went to pick Airini up._

_**.:|End Flashback|:.**_

The American sighed, running a hand through his hair and trying to focus on the lesson. The brunette next to him poked his side, making him jump and turning his head. Lilianne smiled brightly, grey eyes flitting towards the teacher before settling back on him. He felt a light blush rise up.

"You seem worried," she said quietly, scribbling down some notes while watching him. After a quick inner battle, the blond shrugged.

"It's nothing."

He turned away, returning to copying notes from the board. He could feel the girl's gaze on him, and to be honest, it kind of creeped him out. Alfred sighed, thinking back on the boy when the bell rang. He quickly put all his stuff away and rushed out of the classroom, intent in finding his brother. He only had one more class and then he would go home, hopefully to study. Matthew, he knew, had two more classes. The blue eyed blond unexpectedly bumped into his brother, sending his twin sprawling to the floor.

"Oh hey Mattie! Sorry about that!" he greeted, hauling the other up. Matthew rolled his eyes, picking up his books and dusting his clothes.

"It's alright, eh? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I was searching for you. We need to talk, in private," with that he dragged his French speaking twin into the gardens and to their familiar spot under a maple tree.

"So, I was dropping off Airini to school in the morning, right? Well, when she was going inside the building, I saw this…_boy_…_staring at her_." Here he paused for a dramatic effect. It seemed that it was wasted. Matthew simply raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? _He was staring at her! _Like, in a completely stalkerish way!"

"You're overreacting Alfred. He probably just glanced in the general direction that Airini was in. It's not necessary that he was staring at her."

"Dude! He was totally staring at her!"

"And? Did he try anything?"

"No…"

"Exactly. So stop being a worrywart. It was probably just a coincidence."

Alfred pouted then bid his brother a good bye as he went to the cafeteria. A little food always calmed his nerves down.

* * *

**After Alfred's second class, at home…**

The American stood at the doorstep of the…house, searching the pockets of his bomber jacket for the keys. He never knew what to call the place. It was like a mansion or a villa. Whatever it was, it was certainly _big_. He knew that Arthur and Francis had a lot of money, yet they never really liked to show it. Well, at least the Brit didn't like to. Sure he would wear designer clothes and buy the best for them all, but he didn't act like a snob or anything. Francis was the same, although he rather enjoyed doing that with food. _I mean, he brought some freaking mushrooms for 3000 dollars, _mused Alfred. He finally fished the keys out and unlocked the door, letting himself inside. There was a silence, which surprised him. The only reason he opened the door with his own keys was because Arthur didn't like coming all the way downstairs 'just to open the door for a bloody git', as he so nicely put it.

"Artie? Franny? You guys home?" he called, shutting the door and putting his keys away. The teen shed his bomber jacket as he made his way further into the house. He often wondered why they hadn't married yet. It was strange. The blond studied the scene in front of him with a fond smile. Arthur and Francis were sprawled out on the couch, both of them sleeping, the younger man on top of the other, and with a blanket covering their naked bodies. _Hold on a second! NAKED BODIES! _He screeched mentally. It would appear so. They both were definitely shirtless and were only covered from waist down.

"HOLY CRAP! MY SWEET VIRGIN EYES!"

Both the older blond on the couch jerked awake, Arthur blushing furiously as he held the blanket around himself protectively.

"A-Alfred! What a-are you doing h-home?" he stammered, the red flush refusing to leave. The Frenchman was more collected, only looking faintly embarrassed as he pulled Arthur closer to himself and looked up at the Alfred too.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT I'M DOING HOME! MY CLASSES FINISHED AND THEN THIS! EW!"

The Englishman sighed, running a hand through his hair as he carefully sat up, making sure to keep both himself and Francis covered.

"I do apologize, Alfred. You see, it's just…" he trailed off and lifted his hand. The American wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not coming near you both until you put your clothes on, even if it's to see your ring. HOLY SHIT! YOU HAVE A RING!"

It seemed like the staying away plan wasn't going to be followed. The teen bounded over to them, holding Arthur's hand in his own to admire at the ring that was there.

"Awesome dude! You guys are finally getting married!" he cheered.

The two older men glanced at each other, smirked, then looked back at Alfred.

"Alfred, you _do _realize that Francis and I are…_nude _right?"

Then the younger blond was screeching and backing away again, rushing out of the room. The long haired blond laughed, getting out of the couch to put his clothes back on while his fiancé did the same.

"It looks like we can't surprise zem anymore. Alfred will spill ze beans."

"Ah well, it'll be all good."

When Alfred went downstairs again, he found both his guardians busy in the kitchen. Arthur was cooking and Francis was sketching something on a sheet of paper spread out in front of him.

"Whatcha doing' Franny?"

"I'm sketching."

"Whatcha sketchin'?"

"Arthurr."

"But why?"

"Because I feel like it. Also, it gives me an excuse to stay 'ere and make sure 'e doesn't burn ze 'ouse down."

"He never burned anything before…"

"Oh, _mon cher_, you just don't know 'im well enough."

He got a swat on his head for his trouble. They all laughed when Alfred interrupted, looking nervous.

"Um, Arthur, Francis, can I ask you guys something?"

"_Mais oui._"

"Of course."

The glasses wearing blond was silent for a while before he spoke.

"What would you do if you found out there's this creepy boy watching your sister?"

There was another silence before both Arthur and Francis turned to eye him curiously.

"Who's staring at Airini?" asked Arthur.

"This really creepy kid! He was totally stalking her! And Matthew said I was overreacting! But I totally was _not_!"

Francis snorted, patting Alfred's shoulder.

"Don't worry, _mon cher_, it was probably just a coincidence."

Alfred gaped at him before mumbling something that sounded like, 'freaky how alike you guys think' and 'they totally have telepathy'. But, before the Frenchman could say something Arthur beat him to it.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"GO PICK UP THE KIDS!"

"YESSIR! I mean, yeah sure whatever."

"Alfred? Just go before I-"

"Going!"

And he was gone.

* * *

**At the school…**

Airini stood outside the school, waiting for her brothers to come. While she waited, she spotted a familiar face. Alex Maule. A British kid who gave her a flower when she was in second grade. They'd become pretty good friends.

"Hey Alex!" she called. The boy turned to her and smiled, waving and walking towards her.

"Hey Airini!"

The blonde girl smiled, opening her mouth to say something when a hand on her shoulder made her turn around. Standing there with a grin, and if you looked closely enough a malicious glint in his eyes, was Alfred.

"Heyya Airini! How was school?" he asked, delighting in the squeal and hug he got from his sister. He glowered over her head at the boy who was still watching them. Said boy jumped, and opted for a calm, slightly cocky, smile. The girl pulled away from her brother and glanced at her friend. He seemed calm, a bit nervous it seemed, but calm. She looked back at her brother. He grinned down at her.

"Shall we, m'lady?" he asked, giving and extravagant bow. The New Zealander giggled, taking his offered arm and waving at Alex.

"Bye Alex! Let's go milord."

"Very well. Your carriage awaits."

The siblings walked forward, the younger one of them chattering away excitedly. Alfred turned his head to look at the boy and give him a serious look. Alex just gave him a grin. _Yeah, I can date her. It shouldn't be too hard. Plus, I always like a little challenge._ Poor Alex. He didn't know about two certain overprotective fathers and four over protective brothers. Alex turned and walked away, a small smirk growing on his face as he thought. Yes, he could get her.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please please please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites and the alerts! Here's the next chapter for you! Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

Alex stood outside the school, waiting for Airini to show up. After about a minute of waiting, he spotted the familiar blonde walking towards him. She waved energetically and hugged the boy, smiling widely.

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey Airini! I got this for you!" he greeted, offering her a flower. The flower was an acacia. Alex had done his research before getting the flowers and he could only hope that she would understand what it meant. Airni sniffed the flower and smiled, putting it in her hair before dragging Alex to the school building. The boy grinned.

* * *

Some way off, a certain Frenchman's grip tightened on the steering wheel. He growled low in his throat, picking up his phone and dialing a well remembered number.

"_Cher?_ I zink zere might be a little problem…"

* * *

**At Home, once Francis got back…**

Arthur paced. And paced. And paced. Francis watched Arthur pace.

"So, Alfred wasn't lying after all. There's a bloody _child _after our daughter. What flower do you say he gave her?"

"An acacia. Acacia represents secret love," recited the Frenchman easily, frowning slightly. Arthur groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"He won't try anything, will he? He won't try dating her or anything?" he asked his boyfriend, looking a bit pleading. The long haired blond gave him a sympathetic smile.

"'e will, _cher_. You know zat too. Ze only zing we can do is try to stop 'im. And we 'ave to be protective for zat."

The Englishman sighed, letting a weary look settle on his face.

"I assure you Francis, we're protective of all our children. The only thing we can hope for is that the boys are also protective of her."

"Oh zey will be. Come, I will call Mathieu. 'is class is _probablement _finished."

Francis did just that. He called Matthew and informed the Canadian boy of the situation. Matthew had hung up with a promise to inform his twin. Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You know, Frog, we might be getting ahead our ourselves," he mused. After a second of silence he snorted. "Nope, we aren't. Anyways, do you want to go spy on the children?"

"You mean Airini, _non?"_

"Yes. Let's go?"

"After you, _mon cher_."

* * *

**At college…**

Alfred was walking down the corridor calmly, chatting to his friend, when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed him, dragging him into a random corridor. Alfred let out a scared yelp, blinking when he heard the soft laughter.

"Mattie?"

"Who did you think it was?" asked his twin, grinning and releasing him. The other blond huffed, crossing his arms and pouting before raising an eyebrow curiously.

"And why did you randomly decide to kidnap me?"

"Well, you might have been right about someone liking our sister…"

"I KNEW IT! It was that creepy brown haired kid right? Did you tell Dad and Papa?"

"Well, actually, Papa told _me_. He said he just saw a boy giving acacias to Airini."

"Wait…that means something in flower language doesn't it?"

"Honestly Alfred, I often wonder how you can be my twin. I'm sure I'm not I_ that_ dull."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alfred, acacias signify secret love. _Love._"

"Oh. _Oh._ OH! Dude, let's go beat him up!"

"About that… Papa and Daddy said they were going to go and spy on Airini," said the Canadian, looking at his brother. The American groaned, fishing in his pocket for the car keys that weren't there.

"Oh damn. I just remembered Dad took the car today. How're we going to get there before they do?"

His Canadian brother smiled at this, holding up a bus pass before grinning. They both ran out of the building, rushing to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Rosalita blinked, watching as Alfred left. "What's up with him?" she mused. Her friend glanced at the twins as they ran past.

"Hmm? Oh, them? They're the crazy ones. I wonder how they even got into this college."

* * *

**At school…**

Kyle glanced out of the classroom window with a sigh, staring at the kids playing, the birds chirping, the girls giggling, the two men hiding behind the bushes, the trees swa- The Australian did a double take, staring with wide eyes at the two familiar blonds hiding in a bush. He groaned and let his head slump onto the desk.

"I think you can answer to his question then, Kyle!" snapped the teacher, glaring at the blond boy. Kyle lifted his head from the desk and studied the board, blinking and trying to search for an answer. "Umm…5?" he asked hesitantly. The teacher narrowed her eyes.

"The answer would be correct, Kyle, if we were doing maths. But unfortunately for you, we are in an _English_ class."

There was a silence and then the class snickered quietly. The Aussie grinned sheepishly, which suddenly transformed to the 'I'm-gonna-puke-in-under-a-second' face. The teacher studied him warily as the boy swallowed and brought a hand to his mouth.

"Kyle…? Are you okay?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" His face was definitely turning greenish. The teacher shoved a slip into his hand and let the boy out. He dashed down the corridor and into the bathroom. Noises of retching came from the toilets and the teacher winced, returning to her class.

"Right, as I was saying…"

…

Kyle set his phone down, letting the puking noises play in the cubicle. After a few minutes, he turned the noises off and made the illest looking face he could make. He glanced at himself in the mirror then stumbled to the class door again. The teacher took one look at him and ordered him to go to the nurse's office. He walked towards the nurses' office and then bolted outside once no one was looking. He streaked past the children and snuck behind the bush his parents were hiding in. Both of his fathers were crouching, binoculars in hands and staring at something…or someone.

"There! Did you see that? The git positively batted his eyes at her!" exclaimed Arthur, glaring through the binoculars. Francis sniffed snootily next to him, his own glare in place.

"'o does 'e zink 'e is? I will go and _castre _'im," grumbled the Frenchman. Kyle cleared his throat, making both the older men whirl around with panicked looks on their faces. Once they saw who it was, they relaxed marginally.

"Kyle, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Arthur, trying to look vaguely innocent. The Aussie snorted, sitting back on his haunches and glaring.

"What exactly are you blokes doing here?" he asked dryly, staring at the two blonds. They glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Nothing important," assured the shorter one. Francis snorted.

"We are watching to see if zat boy makes any moves on your sister. And zen we will proceed to beat 'im up," he stated. The teen's eyes widened and he let out a groan, face palming.

"Papa! Mum! You can't do that!" he said, lowering his voice when a girl cast an inquisitive glance towards the bush. "And why are you here now? Couldn't you have come later and act like _normal _parents?" he lamented. Arthur was about to say something when he suddenly paled.

"Come on Frog! Run! There's a teacher heading this way! And Kyle? You and I are talking about this later, got it?" And then both his parents had taken off. Kyle himself ran away before anyone would notice him there.

* * *

Karou stared out of his classroom expressionlessly, wondering what the hell his fathers were doing here. He glanced outside one last time, catching a glimpse of some boy tucking a flower in Airini's hair, and turned to his notebook. Well, at least he had the reason now.

* * *

**Somewhere on the streets…**

Alfred and Matthew ran down a street, narrowly avoiding slamming into a wall and coming to a stop in front of the school, putting their hands on the knees and panting for breath.

"Dude, we should like totally do that again," managed Alfred once he was recovered. His twin just gave him a vexed glare before walking into the school grounds, flashing his old ID card at the guard. They let them in. they both walked inside and briefly wondered where to go first when they noticed Arthur and Francis strolling towards them, seemingly not noticing them and in a heated argument. Matthew sighed as both their father came to a sudden stop, looking at the children brightly.

"Alfred! Matthew! You came at the right time!" exclaimed the green eyed blond, smirking evill at the two teens. The twins exchanged wary glances before the American took the initiative.

"Okay, so where's the dude? I've gotta kill him," he said with a malicious look, cracking his knuckles. The Englishman tutted, crossing his arms and giving him a disapproving look.

"First, it's 'got to' and even that is wrong. You should say 'going to'. And second, you can't hurt a child. Lastly, he's flirting with my daughter in front of the whole school."

"_Mon cher,_ it wasn't ze 'ole school. It was barely ten people, out of which nine weren't even looking," chimed in Francis. Arthur glared at him.

"Are you supporting me here Francis? Because you don't seem to be doing it properly."  
"_Desole, cher_. But per'aps we should let it play out?"

"No! Next thing you know, he'll be having sex with our daughter! And then we'll have a pregnant eleven year old! And then she'll have to get an abortion! She'll be depressed!" said Arthur hysterically. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, I 'ave no idea 'ow you even got all ze way to pregnancy after he 'anded 'er a flower, but 'e won't dare to do anyzing to 'er," he comforted him. Alfred suddenly spoke up.

"Airini's pregnant?" he screeched, looking rather murderous. Arthur and Francis face-palmed before looking away.

"No, Alfred, she is not. Now, get-"

Before Arthur could finish the sentence the bell rang, indicating that school was over. All four of them were a bit surprised. About ten minutes later, Karou was walking towards them where he proceeded to stare at Matthew expectantly.

"Um, we came to see Airini?" offered the Canadian weakly. The Hong-Konger sighed but accepted it.

"You came to spy on her didn't you?" he asked. Before he could ask another question, Kyle walked over, rolling his eyes.

"So, did you beat him up?" he asked. Alfred was about to say something when he was cut off. Seems like everyone was being cut off. It was Airni hugging his waist. She had a flower in her hair. A Hibiscus.

"Delicate beauty?" screeched Arthur and Francis, glaring at the red flower. The New Zealander blinked and let her hand drift to the flower before turning to her fathers.

"I knew there was something about the flower," she mumbled, looking u innocently at all the infuriated men. "Um, hello?"

"'O gave you ze flower? What's 'is name? When can we meet 'im?" asked Francis, ushering all of the kids to the cars. Airini shrugged, suddenly whirling around to point at someone.

"That's him! That's Alex! He gave me the flower!" she explained, waving frantically at the boy. All the men in her family turned to glare at the boy making his way to them. Well, at least Francis and Arthur watered the glares down to make themselves less frightening. Her brothers did nothing to conceal their distaste.

"Hello," greeted Alex, looking up at all the men, all his previous bravado fading away. Facing one of her brothers would have been easy, but facing _four_ brothers and _two_ fathers wouldn't. He swallowed nervously, which delighted Arthur and Francis. The Frenchman gave Alex a sweet smile.

"Ah, so you are Alex! It is a pleasure to meet you!" he exclaimed. The boy nodded hesitantly then turned to Airini, trying a quick excuse to get away.

"Um, I have to go now, Airini. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Bye!"

The brown haired boy practically ran from there. Kyle crossed his arms and gave a definite nod.

"We are _definitely_ keeping an eye on him," he said firmly. All the other men nodded. Airini sighed, feeling rather sorry for Alex. Sure, she didn't have any feelings for him now, but if she ever did, she was sure her brothers and fathers would kill him. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I'm going to die without ever having a boyfriend!" she realized with mock horror.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I couldn't think of anything. Sigh… either way, how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Sorry for the long update. Enjoy this chapter!**

**On a completely different note, I saw a kid who looked **_**just like Canada **_**in school today! He's in seventh grade and is super cute! I was practically squealing as I stalked him around the library. w He's so cute. His name's Matt Layton and he's from Vancouver, Canada. Ah, I think I fainted when I found that out. He even had a teddy! ^^**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

Francis and Arthur found themselves eyeing Airini every day she came home, just searching for that one clue that told that she had fallen for Alex's trick and was falling in love with him. Each day they were disappointed. But they kept up their watch anyways. Who knew when she might decide to announce that she liked him. But unfortunately for them, something else came before this.

"MUMMY! PAPA!" shouted a terrified voice from the upper rooms. Arthur, who had calmly been drinking tea, jerked, the tea spilling onto the floor as he jumped up. In another room, Francis, who had been painting, jerked too, making a wobbly line across his canvas as he leaped to his feet. Both men, and all the boys in the household, ran to the only girl's door, knocking on it breathlessly. All of them gave each other worried looks, looking back at the door worriedly.

"Airini? Are you okay, love?" called the Englishman, knocking on the door. Beside him, his fiancé (yeah, he could call him that now) frowned and knocked too. The door opened a crack and watery blue eyes stared up at them.

"Mummy? Can you come inside please?" she asked. Francis frowned some more but stepped back, ushering the other boys away and casting Arthur a concerned look. He got a worried look back before Arthur went inside the room.

Airini was standing, near the door, shifting uncomfortably.

"Mum, I think you should sit down," she began slowly. Arthur was immediately more worried and he opened his mouth to ask questions when the blonde interrupted him. "When I woke up there was blood on my bed," she continued, gesturing to the bed. Green eyes widened and scanned the bed and then the girl before Arthur flushed slightly, wondering how he could put this.

"Airini, love, let's, ah, sit down for this. I'm sure you already know…"

* * *

"A WEEK? WHY A WEEK? I HEARD IT WAS THREE DAYS AT MAX!" screeched a female voice from a bedroom. Francis and the boys relaxed instantly as they realized what was going on. Periods. Airini started her periods. Matthew and Kyle breathed sighs of relief, sagging in their seats, while Alfred flushed slightly at the thought of having to go shopping for…_those things_ with his sister. Karou simply winced at the volume. The Frenchman tied his hair and relaxed too, a small grin flitting across his face. Ten minutes later, Arthur and Airini returned down the stairs, both a bit red, Airini more so than Arthur. The Englishman passed a small grimace to his lover before grabbing the car keys.

"Come on. We've got to go shopping," he announced. Francis was all too happy to help as he leaped away from the stove and turned the gas off, pulling on shoes as he shooed both the blonds out. Matthew, Kyle, Karou and Alfred followed a bit reluctantly, unwilling to sit around at home. (For some reason, Alfred had developed the reasoning that when a female started on her periods, it was like an animal going into heat or something. It released pheromones that attracted others. So, if Airini had her time of the month, it meant that there would be more Alexes trying to get their hands on her. The solution? Simple. Stay with Airini everywhere). Plus, they might as well stock up on food. They all piled into Francis' car, squabbling over the seats while Airini uncomfortably perched in her own seat. It was a quick drive, but the walk to _The Aisle_ seemed to take longer. Francis was proudly walking with Airini, scanning the brands and humming thoughtfully. He had always wanted a girl. Arthur was just as enthusiastic, if not a bit more refined and restrained. The boys were simply uncomfortable, awkwardly looking around before finally making up some excuse and escaping to the food section. Well, except Matthew. He wanted to know how to help his sister if, god forbid, their fathers weren't at home. Airini was looking at the different brands and sizes with confusion, glancing pleadingly at both her fathers. Francis was reading the labels on them and humming thoughtfully. Arthur was quicker.

"Look here, this one says 'Night' on it. So it's for the night, correct? These ones are for long periods, excuse the pun, of time. And those over there, the small sizes, are for less time…I think," he explained. His fiancé pulled another pack and held it up.

"But zeir sizes are different," he protested. Arthur sighed and quickly explained in French before looking back at the blonde who was still thinking.

"Choose any you want and however many of them you want," he instructed. The New Zealander quickly put in three or four different brands and rushed off to the counter, waiting impatiently for her parents to pay. Once all that was done with, and the boys had been collected from where they were loitering in the food section, everyone got home. Now a new problem arose.

"Papa? How do I put this on?" she asked timidly, showing him a packet.

"Aren't there instructions?" asked Alfred, picking up a packet and turning it over gingerly to search for instructions. Karou snorted. Even Arthur looked lost at this. Then he straightened and turned to the girl.

"Find it on the internet. Isn't that what children these days do anyways?"

"NO!" shouted Francis, Alfred, Matthew, Kyle and Karou, making the Englishman raise an eyebrow.

"The internet isn't safe for these things," elaborated Karou. The green-eyed man's face cleared and he flushed slightly before getting a triumphant look on his face.

"Alright then. I'll go print out directions. Unless…you want to ask your friends?"

"No thanks, Mummy. You can print the, um, directions out."

And so Arthur went. He searched on his laptop, trying to keep his blush at bay. _This is for my daughter, this is for my daughter, this isn't anything perverted and- Why did this come up? Oh there it is! Click there…printer version…'Are you a single father?' What kind of question is that? Well, I guess the answer would be 'yes' here. The frog doesn't know more than me here. Hmm…press 'yes'…'These are some other things that may interest you. How to buy your daughter her first br-'um, lady equipment. God, taking care of a son was never this embarrassing. Well, except for the time when Alfred ran around the neighborhood without his pants. That had been a bit __**mortifying**__. _He broke out of his thoughts as the printer let out a choked noise and then printed the page out. He studied it for a second, closed his laptop, and then handed the page to Airini. "And if you need any, ahem, help, you can ask us, okay love?"

"Thank you," mumbled the blonde, a bit red herself as she rushed to the nearest bathroom. All the males looked at each other and found themselves smiling slightly. Now this house would be infinitely more feminine. Well, not like it wasn't before. Francis had insisted for the most girliest things for the New Zealander. All of them relaxed, sitting down comfortably on various surfaces as they started talking quietly. And that was the moment the doorbell rang and Airini came out of the bathroom, making a face.

Kyle went to the door, whining about the fact that he had to open it, and opened the door, blinking as he saw a familiar Alex standing there. The Australian's eyebrows immediately furrowed and he got a scowl upon his face.

"Hello. Is Airini home?" asked the boy, smiling pleasantly and trying to peer past the older blond in front of him. The Australian did not look pleased. However, before he could answer there was an angry, and distinctly _feminine_, snarl from the kitchen. The blond turned his head back to see his sister looking quite pained.

"Ugh, Papa! My stomach is killing me!" she moaned, slumping into the kitchen with a glare in the direction of the main door. Alex caught the glare and uncomfortably cleared his throat, shuffling before making some excuse and rushing away. Kyle was more than happy to close the door in his face. Arthur gave the New Zealander a sympathetic look and said something about making tea while Francis tried to figure out what medicine would be appropriate for her. Meanwhile Airini had launched into a full description of how she was feeling, including statements like: 'I feel like my uterus has been run over by an eighteen wheeler' and 'feels like a horse is trampling me underhoof.' Needless to say, she had all the men slightly alarmed. But she seemed to relax enough as she sipped the tea, humming pleasantly and remarking that it was wonderful.

"I don't think I can put up with mood swings for a week," mumbled Alfred quietly. Matthew snorted and shifted his gaze to his twin.

"Not mood swings. Be happy she's not pregnant."

"True, that."

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the late update. Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
